


Light, Match, Burning Sun 光，火源，燃烧的太阳

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun.Till the love runs out.--Love Runs OutoneRepublic猴罗。字数：6577





	Light, Match, Burning Sun 光，火源，燃烧的太阳

“嗯……啊……就是这样……嗯……爽哼嗯……”  
  
男人将精液射进去的时候，在他身下承受欲望种子的人还在动情地呻吟，即使已经射满了一床单也仿佛没有满足一样地扭动，蠕动内壁把在他肠肉深处里胀大起结的Alpha阴茎像有意识地拼命往内里吸，惹得身上的男人紧贴住后背抱住这个不安分的omega，急喘了两声开口。  
  
“你简直像没个底一样。”男人难得沙哑的声音听在omega耳里如同另一味致命的，这个omega的阴茎又硬起来了，他的顶端在湿漉漉的床单上蹭来蹭去，嘴里胡乱说起勾引的话语。  
  
“我……我还想要……给我，给我更多……你会给我的，对吧？嗯……？”  
  
“我会给你，亲爱的，但你得等我结束这一次结……”alpha身份的男人凑到皮肤通红的omega脖子边舔了舔皮肉，忍下强烈想咬一口的欲望。  
  
漫长的夜晚再加上明天是休息日，等于充足又美妙的性。  
  
这个omega的发情期还没到，但似乎并不影响到他的性致，当然，这两个人之间像这样令人面红耳赤的性关系已经持续了不短的时间了。而他脑子里考虑的，是更多更美好的东西。  
  
  
如今，皇马更衣室流传着一个传闻：Cristiano Ronaldo即将进入发情期，而他似乎并不打算使用抑制剂。  
  
第一个发现不对劲的人并成为传言的始作俑者不是其他，恰恰是Carol Ancelotti。皇马的主教练是个Beta，但他却有个令人拜服的灵敏鼻子，他能嗅到三公里以外的披萨香味，亦或者是某个即将进入发情期的omega气味。微弱，但也足以引起主教练的注意。  
  
Ancelotti和Cristiano进行那次必要交流的时候不幸被路过的Ramos听到，于是Ramos成为了传言的鼓风机。Ancelotti想提醒Cristiano到了使用抑制剂的时间，但好像Cristiano是有意忽略的。而身为alpha抑制剂爱好者的Ramos关注到的却是Cristiano在这些年里头一回刻意没有提前一星期服用抑制剂。  
  
Cristiano不使用抑制剂，是否意味着他突然有了个如意的alpha来帮助他度过难熬的发情期？皇马更衣室里的人趁Cristiano不在的时候窃窃私语，然后在Cristiano进来的时候默契地同时闭上了嘴。  
  
假设关于alpha的存在是对的，那么也许答案就近在眼前了。Ramos环视了一圈，视线落在弯腰把衣服塞进背包里的Gareth Bale，这个来自威尔士目前有一头让人无法恰当评价的发型的alpha，威尔士人和Cristiano关系变得越来越不错，甚至在最近被不少人目击到过于亲密的行为，看起来确实似乎是最接近正确答案的答案。  
  
但老实说，这又关他什么事呢？Cristiano似乎对发情的事心里有数，那他找哪个alpha又有什么关系，Gareth是个好人，对Cristiano的确是个很好的选择。所以Ramos最后耸耸肩，拿上肩包跟着Iker走了出去。  
  
最后剩下还在穿衣服的Gareth和刚刚冲浴结束出来的Cristiano，好像其他所有人都心有灵犀似的刻意飞快离开了更衣室。  
  
Cristiano挑眉看了看只剩Gareth一个人的更衣室，悄悄从后面走过去用有力的拥抱袭击了这个不设防的男人。  
  
“Cris……！”威尔士人边笑出声边转过身抱住年长但又像小孩子一样喜欢恶作剧的葡萄牙人，衬衣被葡萄牙人上半身没擦干的水打湿了几块地方。  
  
“看来这是个测试，如果我带着你的气味走出去，那么大家都知道我跟你在上床了。”Cristiano笑着说，凑近让自个儿沾满湿气的嘴唇黏糊上Gareth正呼出热气的嘴唇，不停变着角度位置地浅吻，还像小狗崽那样用舌尖腻乎地舔着Gareth的薄嘴。  
  
Gareth有点被这个亲昵过份的吻亲得找不着北，“那是个很严重的问题是吗……Cris……我也闻到你身上的omega气味了。”  
  
“这不是个很严重的问题，我亲爱的Gareth，”Cristiano勾引着Gareth搂住他的腰回应亲吻后，得意地晃了晃脑袋亲了口Gareth的额头，“只要你帮助我度过了发情期，我就没有这些让你担心的、勾引alpha的气味了。当然了，我会在明天请两天假，趁比赛开始前解决掉这漫长的生理过程，你不来的话，我可就要浑身痛死了。”  
  
“这算是威胁我吗？”Gareth笑着搂紧了怀里的世界最佳omega足球运动员，眼睛因为微弱气味的影响而偶尔闪烁着一丝丝金光，“我会来的，Cris。”  
  
他们两个又在里面墨迹了几分钟，但他们都清楚如果在里面留下浓郁的性激素气味，可能得到的惩罚就不只是队友的调笑而已了，皇马俱乐部对这方面管理得很严格。特别是在队中有不止一个omega和alpha的情况下。  
  
隔天早上请了病假的Gareth小心翼翼地摸到Cristiano家门前，从花盆下摸出钥匙打开门的时候，寂静的内屋没有任何动静，只有客厅的挂钟在坚持不懈地转动发声。Gareth抽了抽鼻子嗅闻空气，Cristiano的气味到处都是，而专属omega的信息素则依然微不可闻。  
  
Gareth小心地爬上二楼走向卧室，还没走到紧掩的门口就嗅到了逐渐浓重起来的omega发情的气味。这似乎有点超过了，Gareth紧张地想着捂住口鼻，意图强行保持理智。然后他轻轻敲了敲门，才刚敲到第三下门就被迅速打开了，Gareth首先看到的是Cristiano难以言喻的复杂面容，随后就是浓得几乎能瞬间夺走任何一个alpha理智的omega发情气息。何况Gareth Bale正好是一个身心发育健全的纯alpha。  
  
“来的正好，”Cristiano把有些发呆的Gareth一把拉了进来关上门，“我刚刚醒，吃的喝的我都在昨晚上准备好了，就放在那边。”Cristiano指了指房间另一边的桌子，但Gareth只是直勾勾地盯着Cristiano只穿着紧身内裤的屁股，以及Cristiano转过身时摆在Gareth面前的裆部凸起物，美妙的omega发情信息素就来源于此。Gareth舔了舔他自己干燥的嘴唇，而Cristiano也注意到了Gareth的眼睛已经从灰蓝色完全转变成漂亮的金色。  
  
alpha的眼睛变成金色，就代表他们被发情的omega引诱从而也开始发情。而这时的alpha也是最危险的，因为他们往往已经丧失了理智，并且充满了攻击性。  
  
所以Cristiano在被Gareth强硬推上床的时候，他并不意外，甚至是意料之中的得意洋洋。他任由这位alpha用唇堵上他的嘴，用手粗暴地把他的内裤扯下来（说老实话他还蛮喜欢被这个他喜欢的人粗暴对待），而他则配合地伸手去把Gareth的衣服脱下来扔到地上。  
  
他们的嘴紧紧吸在了一起，混着信息素的热气在他们鼻口间穿行，呼进肺里，又从肺里呼出，湿热的舌头在对方的嘴唇上和嘴里舔来舔去，仿佛整个房间的气温都上升至炎夏地让他们几乎全身汗水淋漓。  
  
Cristiano伸手探到Gareth的胯间一把握住已经硬挺起来的性器，近乎享受地慢悠悠套弄，欣赏面前的alpha喘着粗气眯起眼的表情。  
  
“Cris……”Gareth压在Cristiano的身上喃喃着轻轻啃了口底下人的耳朵，留下一处细微的红痕，让Cristiano笑了出来。  
  
“待会儿随便你咬，而且要咬这里，”Cristiano朝Gareth亮出了他自己的脖子，作为一个年长的omega教导他初次进行发情期标记行为的alpha。Gareth睁着金色的眼睛凑到Cristiano的脖子边深吸了口气，伸出舌头舔了舔巧克力色的皮肉，引得Cristiano轻声哼了一哼，这声呻吟却让Gareth突然重新获得了一丝理智。  
  
“Cris，我有点没法正常思考，我……我不想伤害你，”Gareth的腔调里有些不知所措，似乎是用尽了全身的力气才把他自己从像胶水一样黏在Cristiano身上的状态拉开。  
  
Cristiano有些感动，毕竟Gareth在这种时候还想考虑他的感受，只是没多少意义。Cristiano抚摸了下爱人的脸颊，安慰地亲了亲干涩的嘴角，“没事的，我来引导你。”  
  
葡萄牙金球先生躺下分开了双腿，极其淫荡地向Gareth展示出了他最隐秘的地方，而他的后穴已经因为进入发情而无法控制地溢出液体，在昏黄的灯光下闪着的水光。而他同时用充满色情意味的口气在说，“过来，Gare，我已经自己扩张过了，你只用你的小兄弟插进来，标记我——嗯！”  
  
再次因为眼前光景丧失理智的Gareth Bale没等Cristiano说完就压着他omega的大腿毫不客气地挺起胯插了进去，他有力的手臂肌肉和胸肌表面泛出具有浓郁alpha气息的汗水，都让Cristiano头晕目眩。  
  
Gareth低吼着Cristiano的名字，推送着他极具侵略性的雄性特征直入最深处，湿滑的液体保证他并没有受到任何阻碍，他的阴茎嵌进了Cristiano的体内，完美契合。  
  
“啊哈……就、就是这样，就跟上次……你操我的时候一样，Gare……发情期做果然不太一样……”Cristiano低沉的声音变得嘶哑，他知道接下来Gareth会清楚怎么做了，生物本能会引导他。  
  
Gareth的性器正在他的体内横冲直撞，而他已经爽得浑身颤抖。发情期的性爱就像一个永远看不见底的兔子洞，他带着他alpha属性的Alice掉进了兔子洞，用肉体的交媾试图来获得一丁点的满足感，然后再用这一丁点的满足感撬开更多的兔子洞。  
  
Cristiano呻吟着Gareth的昵称，喉咙已经干涩得像一块儿沙漠，所以他的声音到最后变得气若游丝。他隐约记得他射了两次，被淋湿的床单除了汗水还有带着腥味的精液，这期间他的阴茎甚至完全没有被触碰到，仅仅是靠着Gareth不知疲倦地在他后穴里插送碾磨就射了出来。强烈的快感让Cristiano脚趾蜷缩颤抖，还让Gareth眼睛里的金色更加明亮，活像一只漂亮的豹子压在他身上索求满足。  
  
当Cristiano的脑海里模糊地冒出这种想法的时候，他的嘴角禁不住翘了起来，呻吟的同时唤着诸如“我的大猫”以及“小豹子”等词语。Cristiano时而说着西语和葡语，时而又说起英语，用最淫荡的语气说着最淫荡的话，惹得Gareth插得更加猛烈，顶在敏感带上时的力道更加用力，把他狠狠操进了床里。  
  
在Cristiano感觉到Gareth又把他翻了个转，再扶着他湿漉漉的屁股插进去之时，Cristiano已经没有多少力气呻吟了。他没有看摆在床头的闹钟，所以也不知道他被他的alpha操了多久，但他知道Gareth还没有射，所以他们大概也并没有做多久。  
  
Gareth的阴茎又胀大了一些，Cristiano下意识夹紧了内壁，把肉棒往深处塞了塞，随后他才慢一拍地意识到Gareth伏在他背上射精了，射在了他的体内。精液浇在肉壁上的快感几乎让Cristiano再次无声地呻吟，他也又一次射在了床单上，而Gareth已经咬在了Cristiano的脖子上，肯定会留下深深的牙印。  
  
这下终于进入正题了，Cristiano舒服地感觉到了插在他甬道里的阴茎继续胀大成一个结，这个结死死堵住了可能让液体溢出去的穴口。而这时喘着气的Gareth似乎也总算拽回了一点可怜的理性。  
  
“Cris……？”他问。  
  
“嗯？”Cristiano嘶哑着声音回应。  
  
“唔……感觉怎么样？”Gareth不确定地问，他盯着Cristiano脖子上的咬痕，心疼地舔了舔。  
  
“棒呆了。”Cristiano想笑，但他只能吐出一个滑稽的气喘音，“Gare，我真的很喜欢你，来给我亲一个。”  
  
Gareth脸上还依然红红地从后面凑到Cristiano偏过头来的脸边找到嘴唇慢慢亲吻，他们两个人的嘴都干燥得像在沙漠里跋涉了好几天，“Cris，这样真的可以标记成功吗，我是说，这个牙印。”  
  
“还有你塞在我这里的结，”Cristiano哼了哼，伸手过去摸了下他自己的小腹。“要有点信心，我们还有整整两天时间，你不是个有先天残疾的alpha，我也不是有先天残疾的omega。所以我会是你的omega，你也会是我的alpha。”  
  
“你是我的omega，我是你的alpha。”Gareth有些不太好意思地重复说了遍，仿佛心里有什么在融化了一样暖洋洋的，像一艘船终于停靠在了一个温馨的港湾。  
  
alpha成结的时候又是另一种快感，Cristiano感觉自己被完全填满了，兔子洞似乎被填进了一大块令人满意的泥土，即使这个起结的阴茎埋在他体内一动也不动，也依然让他的小兄弟又硬了起来。直到Gareth的阴茎变软，起身抽出来的时候引起Cristiano一阵颤抖。  
  
“哼嗯……渴了吗？”Cristiano边翻过身看向他的alpha边问，当然也看到Gareth注意到了他硬起来的阴茎。  
  
“我的喉咙干得发痛，”Gareth轻轻笑了起来，正经陈述地说道，“你硬了。”  
  
“我当然硬了，因为你让我太爽了，”Cristiano脸上有些发烫，准备翻身下床去拿水，但脚还没触地就被Gareth立刻紧紧抓住了手臂。  
  
“你要去哪儿？”Cristiano听到Gareth声调怪异的询问，他回头疑惑地看向威尔士人。  
  
“我去拿水啊，你不是也渴了吗？”  
  
Gareth眼睛里的金色渐浓，这让Cristiano下意识有点警惕起来。  
  
“我不许。”Gareth猛地把Cristiano拉到了他的怀里，这时Cristiano才反应过来察觉到他的alpha不知什么时候又硬起来的阴茎正抵在他的屁股缝上，虽然他并不介意再来一轮，但他的喉咙在渴求水的滋润。  
  
“Gareth，”Cristiano想挪开屁股，但Gareth却掐着他的腰肉，“我只是想拿嘶——”  
  
Cristiano的话被强行吞回了肚子里，因为Gareth冷不丁地就插进了他本来就湿得一塌糊涂并且柔软得跟奶油蛋糕似的后穴里，像外线超车那样蛮不讲理。抽插的快感固然强烈，刺激得Cristiano又在浑身冒汗，下半身时不时抬腿颤抖。  
  
“Gar……啊……”Cristiano仰起头呻吟了几声后音调就低了下去，最后只剩下急促的喘息和肉体拍打时的色情水声。  
  
“我不许你走，”Gareth边操着他的omega边嘶声低吼，“你是我的！”  
  
“我是、你的……嗯……”Cristiano脸贴着床单无意识地重复，伸出舌尖舔了舔他干涩得要命的嘴唇，他感觉他的下半身已经像沼泽那样泥泞了，而他都已经忘了他射了多少次。  
  
天知道等到Gareth再次射到他甬道深处成结又是过了多久，Cristiano神志恍惚地眯着眼承受Gareth的射入，精液浇打在他湿乎乎的黏滑内壁上，让他整个人都因为结撑满了他的身体而颤抖失神。他感觉到Gareth伸手抱紧了他，在他的耳边不知所措地道着歉，但Cristiano却慢悠悠转过身回抱住了他的alpha。  
  
“你没错，Gare，你没错，”Cristiano安慰地说，“你失控了，是我的错，我让你误以为是我要离开你，你只是被本性控制了，亲爱的。但我还是想喝水，你也想喝水对吗？”Gareth羞赧地点了点头，轻轻动着腰换了个更轻松点的姿势，Cristiano因为甬道里的结稍微的移动而忍不住倒抽气，“所以你能帮我去拿水吗，在你更加……嗯……放松点之后？”  
  
“当然了，亲爱的，”Gareth抿紧嘴微笑，靠到爱人的面前亲吻嘴唇，享受此刻美妙的温存，“我会为你做任何事。”  
  
Gareth Bale和Cristiano Ronaldo完成了灵魂绑定，两天后的皇马俱乐部所有人都知道了，从某种程度上来说，这可以说成是这两个alpha和omega已经完成了灵魂的婚礼，即使没有经过形式上的婚礼，但也的确算是个特大新闻了。这两个人之间无时无刻都洋溢着美妙的共鸣，他们的传球进球助攻更加具有默契，而此后更加美妙的事情还等着他们去经历。  
  
现在，他们考虑的是如何向新闻媒体交代这件必定轰动世界的大事，而考虑说辞就已经够烦人的了。  
  
  
-FIN-


End file.
